


83. What about the responsibility to yourself?

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [12]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short free verse poem about spider-man</p>
            </blockquote>





	83. What about the responsibility to yourself?

Dear little spider spinning webs  
Keeping the world from falling apart  
Are those strings strong enough  
To keep you in one piece as well


End file.
